It'll Be Fine
by aprilfool1
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome go to meet her grandparents but things don't go as planned. Totally AU and a bit OOC for Inuyasha. Rated T for fluff. Switches POV. I have more to post if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Regular- Inuyasha

_Italics_- Kagome

**Chapter One**

"_Come on Inu!" I called as I pulled my boyfriend along by the hand. I knew he wouldn't feel comfortable around my family but he had agreed willingly enough when I had asked him to meet my grandparents the week before. 'It'll be fine...right...?' I thought._

'It'll be fine...right...?' I thought as I pulled my girlfriend's hand, finally getting her to slow to a more normal pace. I raised my hand to check the hat on my head, yanking it down once again to make sure my ears were covered well. Kagome looked up at me as I did so, laughing slightly as she noticed how uncomfortable I was in the clothes from her era. I growled lightly at her, a smile forming against my will at the sound of her laughter.

_At the sound of his growl I laughed harder, earning a louder growl from Inuyasha, followed by his teasing voice saying "Keh! Shut up, Bitch!" I shook my head at him, still not in control of my laughter, until I caught the expression on my grandmother's face, realizing too late that we had arrived at our destination. My laughter quickly died down and I let go of Inuyasha's hand, leaning in to give my grandmother a hug._

"Nana!" Kagome said as she enveloped her grandmother in a hug. "It seems like so long since I've seen you! How are you and papa doing?" "Oh, sweetie pie, we are doing so well now that our favorite granddaughter is here to see us again." Her grandmother said with a smile, glaring at me throughout the hug. She pulled away slowly and broke eye contact with me as she hooked her arm with Kagome's and pulled her inside. Kagome turned and grabbed my hand again, bringing me inside with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Regular- Inuyasha

_Italics_- Kagome

_I pulled Inuyasha into the room I stayed at when I visited, kicked me shoes off, and plopped down onto the bed. After staring at me for a minute the out of place hanyou followed suit, sprawling across me. His head rested on my stomach, where I pld with his hair, lost in thought._

"She was glaring at me. I don't think she likes me." I blurted, ears pressing to my head as I realized too late that I had said the thought out loud. She merely grimaced, however, saying "Well I did warn you. She can be a little judgemental at times but she means well. After all, you did just call me a bitch in front of her. She doesn't know what it means for dog demons Inu. Now come on. We have to go see papa. Don't worry." She added when she saw my nervous expression. "He'll love you." "So..." drawled her grandfather as he shook my hand. "You're the man our little pumpkin has been seeing huh? Well it's good to finally meet you, son! You like grill burgers?" "Er...yes Mr. King" I replied. "Well good then! Please call me David though, and my wife Jane; no need for those formalities. Here you're family, and I don't say that to every boy my granddaughter brings here." I narrowed my eyes, about to start growling at the thought of my Kagome with another man when I felt a hand touch my arm.

_He looked down at my touch. "Not here." I muttered warningly, barely loud enough for him hear. To my grandfather I said "Nana asked me to give you cheese for the burgers. Inu, do you want cheese on yours?" "Sure" he replied. I nodded, handing the cheese to my grandfather, then turned to go back inside, smirking as I turned slightly to Inu and said "Stay boy."_

I growled under my breath as my girlfriend laughed at my expense and walked off to join her grandmother in the kitchen. As I turned back to David I saw the amused look on his face as he said "I feel like I just missed something there. Ah well. Son, do me a favor and go ask for the buns.I swear my wife forgets everything nowadays." I nodded, grinning as I walked inside. When I got there, however, I stopped, listening curiously at the voices I heard arguing inside the kitchen. "...told you already nana, it's just a joke between the two of us, he doesn't mean anything by it." "Well I still don't like it!" replied her grandmother tersely. "It isn't an appropriate way for a man to address his girlfriend." "Well lucky for me it isn't your decision then!" I heard her say heatedly. She stamped out the door, running into me on the way out.

"_Oh!" I looked at him worriedly, waiting for his response. Inuyasha merely stared at me, looking unsure of what to say. "Your grandfather needs buns for the hamburger." "Right. I'll get them in a minute. You heard that then I take it. He looked away uncomfortably before turning back as I grabbed his hand and tugged him into my bedroom._


	3. Chapter 3

Regular- Inuyasha

_Italics_- Kagome

**Chapter Three**

When we got to her room she dropped my hand and locked the door. I sat down on her bed and pressed my ears to my head, nervous about what she would say. She turned and asked me again. "Did you hear our argument?" this time adding "Is that why you're upset?" "Yes. I don't want to cause any problems between you and your family." I said, thinking of my own family fighting because of me and what I was.

_My heart dropped when I heard that, immediately realizing where his thoughts had strayed to. "It isn't your fault Inu." I said, sitting down next to him when I saw his ears pick up at the sound of his nickname. "I told you she can be a little judgemental at times but she really doesn't mean any harm by it. And besides, papa clearly loves you anyway. I've never seen him take to one of my boyfriends so quickly before." I said reassuringly, sucking in a breath as I felt myself being pulled onto my boyfriends lap._

"What are you doing?" screeched my girlfriend as I pulled her onto me and hugged her tight, my chin resting on her shoulder. "I don't like you talking about your previous boyfriends." She smirked, turning so that she straddled my lap. "Does it make you jealous, Inu?" she asked, the mirth evident in her expression. "Of course it does, Kagome" I replied coolly, not finding any humor in the situation. "You're mine, not anybody else's." I relaxed my grip on her hands and looked down, trying to fight down my demon side. "I know," she replied seriously, all amusement gone from her face as she squeezed my hands back.

_Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed me possessively, holding my hands tightly with his own, purple streaks appearing lightly on his cheeks. "Lunch will be ready soon" came a voice from the other side of the door, causing my hanyou to growl lightly and kiss me all the harder. "You might want to get out here," continued the voice. I pulled away gently from Inuyasha and shouted "Be out in a sec, papa" before turning back and giving him one more kiss. He stood up, bringing me with him as he did. I laughed as he tossed me over his shoulder and walked outside to where my grandparents stood setting the table._

"Inu! Put me down! I'm hungry" laughed my girlfriend. I chuckled and set her down slowly before pulling her to my chest. "Don't forget to take that hat off before you sit down, Inuyasha. Table manners are expected by everybody in this house," stated Jane curtly. I looked down at Kagome, unsure of what I was supposed to do. "Uhh…it's actually a custom where Inu is from for gentlemen to keep their hats on while at the table, so really he should just keep it on, nana." "That's an odd custom. Where are you from Inuyasha?" asked David. "You get to sit right here," Kagome interrupted, and pulled me down into the seat before I had time to answer.


	4. Final Chapter

Regular- Inuyasha

_Italics_- Kagome

**Chapter Four**

"_So, Inuyasha, what do you do for a living?" asked nana as soon as we got settled. "I'm in between things right now actually. I was working at my father's company but when he passed away the company fell apart." "Well that's too bad. Did his will bequeath it to another company?" inquired papa. "No, his will left it to my brother and I," he replied. Nana narrowed her eyes at him and said "So you ran your father's company into the ground." I froze, my drink halfway to my lips, mouth open, staring at my nana. Papa coughed loudly, opening his mouth to break the silence. "No," Inu cut him off. "I was happy with my position in the company and decided to let my brother take charge so long as I got my say in the larger decisions. He agreed and it was settled. When I returned from a trip, he had gotten the company into a rather sticky situation financially. Unable to see another solution, I convinced him to sell the company while we still could."_

I took a large gulp from my drink, looking down uncomfortably after my long speech. Kagome looked away from Jane at last and grabbed my hand, giving me a small smile when I looked up. "So, you haven't been here in quite some time Kagome. Have you been busy with work? Or maybe with your new boyfriend?" added her grandmother icily. I flinched at her tone but gave no other sign of having heard her remark. "Both, actually," she replied just as coldly. I stood up abruptly, mumbling an excuse about fresh air, and walking off the patio to the backyard. Kagome stood up as well, running after me.

"_Inu! Wait! Please!" I shouted at his back. He stopped below the old oak tree and turned. "I can't do this Kagome. I was afraid that they would hate me and I was right! I won't be the reason that you and your family aren't together anymore." "You aren't," I said, moving closer to him. "They'll get over it and realize that I'm happy with you, whether or not they agree." "I just need time…okay…I'm sorry…" and with that he ran off._

"_Are you happy now?" I screamed. "You did the one thing that I was terrified you would do!" "I just asked him simple questions; there was no need for you two to get all defensive. Really, David, tell Kagome how ridiculous this fight is. I don't know why I'm the one being yelled at here." I looked at my papa, begging him to agree with me. " I think that Kagome is right. You knew what you were doing Jane. He clearly made our Kagome happy and all you did was try to make him uncomfortable here." "Well! I can't believe I'm hearing this! I-" "DON'T!" I shouted, "Just stop it! Don't make excuses- just admit it! You don't want Inu and I to be together" Nana stared at me and finally said "You're the only one who still comes to see your grandfather and I. Sota hardly ever came before, and now that he's off in college he never does. You're all we have left. I couldn't lose you too." "Well, you might have anyways…" I said, grabbing my purse and heading for the door._

I stared inside through the window, watching the fight unfold before my eyes. I felt worse and worse with every comment made but when I saw Kagome fighting for us I walked inside. "Inu!" she cried, and threw her arms around me. "Are you okay?" I nodded and she kept going "Good. We're leaving- now." "No. We need to talk about this with your grandparents. I won't be what's keeping you apart." Silence followed my words before Jane finally said, "I would like to apologize. Not that I think what I did was wrong but I apologize for hurting you, Kagome. That was the last thing I wanted." Kagome stared at her grandmother for a moment with a stony expression. I squeezed her hand and her expression melted into something marginally gentler. "Thank you for the apology. I'm still mad and we're still leaving…but…I want you to know that I will come back. I promise."


End file.
